goku x vegeta yaoi
by Raditzash
Summary: this is a yaoi and its also an experiment the first chapter might suck for you becuase it was just ment for fun. the story is goku and vegeta get married and before they can mate majin vegeta comes and takes kakarot so he can mate him. majin vegeta is kinda obsessed with goku and will do anything to get him enjoy. see if you like this story ps im ot stopping my other fanfic bye :D
1. Chapter 1

"I tried to be good but no one seems to care," sobbed vegeta "I care,"goku said pulling vegeta into a hug. "you do," vegeta said as he continued to sob. "yes I do," goku said pulling vegeta into a kiss. vegeta closed his eyes in pleasure as the kiss became passionate. In a heat their clothes were torn vegeta took goku over 9000 times until they fainted. (a/n lol when did I write that) The next day they acted normal until goku went on his knees and said"vegeta will you marry me."Vegeta jumped for joy. The next day they had their wedding vegeta was dressed in a black tux. While goku was wearing a big white sparkling wedding dress. "do you take goku as your wife," the priest said. "I do,"said vegeta. "do you take vegeta as...," the preist said but was interupted when goku exclaimed "I DO!" When they got home they made love many times before going to sleep. Goku woke up in a bedroom full of velvet carpeting, scented candled. The bed was decorated with rose pedals it had red pillows with red sheets. Romance was in the air goku knew that this was not vegetas bedroom. (a/n well goku what gave you that idea)**back to vegeta** Vegeta began to stir and awoke in an eptey bed with no one beside him. He couldn't sense goku's ki anywhere in a panic he put on his spandex suit, armor, gloves and boots on quickly before flying off in search of goku. **back to goku** "where am I?" goku asked. "your in my bedroom," a shadowy figure said. "who are you what do you want?"asked goku. " oh you don't recognize me,"said the figure as he walked into the light revealing majin vegeta. "as for what I want, I want you," majin vegeta answered. "what do you want with me?"goku exlaimed. "I want you to be my mate so I can make vegeta pay," majin vegeta replied. "what did vegeta do," goku asked frightened. "he locked me up for over 30 years!"majin vegeta exclaimed then whispered"but when I'm through with you won't want vegeta anymore." Goku's eyes widened. **back to vegeta **Vegeta kept flying at high speed. He couldn't find goku anywhere. He landed only to fal on his knees and cry. **goku** Majin vegeta laughed looking back at goku and kissing him. holding his face so he couldn't move away. 'why won't you let me go. I will never love him. my heart belongs to vegeta. **majin vegeta** He's struggling but he'll come around. He belongs to me. I will have him and in doing so vegeta will suffer **goku **he's insane wait these aren't my wristbands

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta lay sobbing for his so to be mate

**back to goku**

Goku sobs as majin vegeta has his way with him.

**gokus pov **

please vegeta I don't want this I want you.

**Vegeta's pov **

Kakarot where are you? Please why do you leave me? You abandoned me.

**majin vegeta's pov**

'He dosn't seem to be enjoying it. Well time to change that.' Majin Vegeta thought as he pushed a buton attached to his wrist. Goku suddenly threw his head back and moaned. 'yes it works soon he will be mine

**goku's pov**

what was that it felt amazing. He's smirking what did he do to me."It's a device that with a push of this button will give you extreme pleasure but you already figured that out," he stated leaving me frightened.

**majin vegeta's pov**

"now where were we," I stated as I continued to ravish his body. Phase one is almost compete when I'm done you will be my mate and we will rule the universe together. "Kakarot" I say. "What do you want," you bitterly state. "I want to make a proposition with you if you can survive at least two months here you may go back to vegeta," I said as calmly as your face brightens up to his name that will soon change. "really!"you happily exclaim. "yes you can but only if you can only if you'll still want him after two months," I clearly stated "what are you talking about i'll always want him we are married after all," you say catching me off guard.

**the next day**

I push you on the bed. "you must not struggle or our deal is off," I said smirking at your determine face. I kiss your lips gently trying to gain entrance which you deny me. I growl as I push the button making you open your mouth with pleasure. The kiss is slow and you don't respond. I put my hand on your shirt and gently pulling it over your head. I watch as you try to keep still I feel your chest so warm so inviting. Those nipples look so delicious I want to taste them so I do. I wrap my lips around one and lick and suck at it while rolling the other one with my fingers. I was right they were delicious. I see you trying not to pull my head away so you will be able to see your beloved again. I try to keep your mind off of him by sucking harder giving the same treatment to the other nipple. I look down and see the tent in your GI pants and I smirk pulling the pants down to see your boxers covering my prize. I pulled of the offending material to see the most beautiful thing on your body covered in black curls the tip covered in precome. Your face contorted in pleasure you are obviously enjoying this and it makes me happy

**goku's point of view **

I'm ashamed that I'm enjoying this. Vegeta forgive me my body is betraying me. As he continues I am more and more tempted to respond. Soon this will be over and i'll see you again vegeta my love

**majin vegeta **

Kakarotto you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. I lick your erect member and moan at the musky scent and taste. I continue until I put your member in to my mouth and sucked. You then moan your self control gone and stage one complete. I allow you to shove your beautiful cock into my mouth and moan in unison with me. When you came into my mouth it was the best thing I've ever tasted. Kakarot if I'd ever lost you to that ungrateful ouji I would surly die a tragic death. I hope this plan works I was confident a couple minutes ago but now I'm afraid that it might fail. I care for you and will do anything for you my beautiful warrior. I look at you and smile which quickly changed into a smirk when you started to wake up. " do you want to continue kakarot," I try to bitterly say as you slowly nod. I lay down as you stared at me confused. "hasn't vegeta ever let you be on top?" I ask him my warrior just shook his head . "did vegeta do anything that I just did to you?" I questioned. Once again he shook his head. "no our sex was just sex with kissing that was it but it was full of emotion," you answer me I was confused and I felt bad for my warrior never getting what he deserved from that bastard ouji and those so called friends of his. "well this is different this time you can take me if you want i'm all yours," I smirked after the treatment I gave him here was no way he could resist taking me. He didn't do anything he looked like he zoned out so I went up behind him and pinched his nipples which made him moan "geta"I froze that nickname was given to that bastard. No Kakarot loved me I made look at me as I repeated the gesture this time he finally understood that vegeta wasn't the one giving his pleasure. He moaned again as I pushed the button I hate using to force him to have pleasure but I have choice. he then moans more I love his noises something I know that bastard will never hear again. He moans over and over yet he still does't moan my name. I really didn't want to do this but I no longer have a choice. I strap a headband to his head. He looks confused I push another button on the side and he faints on the bed. This device can make me change the felling and memories of anyone. That's how I got my crew yes we're on a spaceship something I was going to Kakarot later. I use the microphone on the headband. It's used to say what you want to change but you must speak as if the victim is hypnotized this changes a person I wanted kakarot to come willingly but I have no choice after this goku will forget the ouji forver. "kakarot this is your true mate the one you've always loved majin vegeta," I state. "hi there love how are you," you mumble telling me this is working. "remember we are about to mate but someone want to take you away from me the ouji vegeta who I unfortunately share the same name and looks with,"I continue to state. "that's horrible my love," you continue to mumble. "yes but I know you will always stay at my side my love,"I finish stating and proceed to take the head band off and wait for you to awaken

**2 hours later**

You begin to stir as I still lay next to anxious to see if it worked. Your eyes open and you look at me happily. "good morning my love how did you sleep," you say giving me a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to put your clothes on. I finally had you I turn to face you this was to good to be true the ouji finally lost and you were finally free you were finally mine."Whats wrong Majin,"you said giving me a passionate kiss which I responded to I blushed into the kiss because of the nickname. As we pulled away I replied "nothing's wrong and majin really." "well yeah I couldn't think of anything better I don't want to use your other name because it will remind me of him," he said and as he did I smirked in success. "well my nickname could be majin if you want it to be,"I replied. I pull my clothes on and walk with kakarot in to the big dining room meant only for me and him. On the table lay a romantic dinner we ate all of it . I was finally at peace me and my warrior for eternity

**another chapter you guys i need an idea for darkness in love will my oc's son die or live or live and later she has a daughter and her son dies in an alternate universe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kinda forgot to tell you majin means demon in Japanese so goku might keep calling him my majin if not just majin **

**vegeta's pov**

I'll go to Bulma's I hope she's not still angry. I flew to capsle corp and landed to see an excited bulma hug me then slapped. "you idiot why haven't you visited me," she exclaimed. " I'm sorry I've been looking for Kakarot.,"I said. "what happened to goku vegeta?"Bulma asked me. "someone took him from me,"I replied and stood their as she gave shocked expression" there not on earth so I need a space craft preferably with a gravity machine just in case I have to fight." She nodded as she led me to one. I boarded and hoped for the best as it blasted off.

**majin vegeta's pov **

the best thing about this is is that the longer that it last the more natural it will seem to him. So if that bastard somehow wares off this Kakarot will think that he's still in love with me it's almost in full effect now. "My love come with me,"I state. You follow me excitedly the happiness evident in you face. I lead you into the bedroom. "lets try this again and this time I'm on top," I seductively purr. I strip as you watch the spell making you aroused at the sight. I then walk towards then push you on the bed. I pull your shirt off and twist your nipples. You throw you head back and moan "oh my majin." I smirk " you want more my warrior," I stated. "oh yes my majin take me," you moan. "but I haven't prepared you yet," I try to innocently state everyone knows that i'm not innocent but I'll try for him and only him. I would never try for that bastard or his old whore of a bitch and don't get me started on his bitchy of a bitch wife that kept my warrior on a leash and his ungrateful friends. "it's ok I get wet and horny just by looking at you my majin," My love stated. I entered him slowly trying not hurt him so he can a just. My warrior moans only got louder as i continued to enter him. "my majin...I love you," those words made me hesitate it seemed that the device had completely taken his emotions over i no longer needed to worry and yet it didn't have him completely it was against his will and it broke my heart. As long as I lived vegeta would never take him away. I came right after he did. This ship was really close to earth so I wasn't surprised when my ship detected vegeta coming close. I kissed kakarot and promised to be back soon. Vegeta easily breached the ship and broke into the control room where I stood tall. "where is kakarot?" you angrily exclaim. "He's in our bedroom but he might not want you anymore," I calmly stated.

**vegeta's pov**

"He's in our bedroom but he might not want you anymore," you calmly state. I let anger get the best of me as I charge you and punch you in the face so hard you start to bleed. "what the hell did you do to him?" I exclaim once again in anger.

**majin vegeta's pov**

I ignore that question as my warrior calls to me. "my love what happening." That bastard turns thinking that he was calling him. My warrior when he sees my face runs to my aid. "my love are you hurt did this bastard do this to you?" my warrior asks me. I smirk at his confused expression. "kakarot I'm your love, your husband, your mate, and your lover why the hell are defending him he took you away from me?" he looked sad finally he was emotionally defeated. "my one true love please fight it he took you away from me, from us I cried when you left I almost died when you weren't there with me please come back to your prince you are my everything my warrior," vegeta stated. I got scared thinking he had won kakarot until my warrior replied "don't call me the you fucking bastard if you loved be even a little you would have left me alone my one true love the the only one who can call me by that name." What kakarot said shocked me and that bastard. My shocked expression turned into a smirk as kakarot walked towards me. "you heard him he no longer wants you I tried to warn you vegeta," I said bitterly spitting out his name. "kakarot what happened to you I can fix it please come back to your life on earth," vegeta said trying to hold back tears. When kakarot didn't turn around he pulled him into a kiss that my warrior didn't respond to but brutally punched vegeta from. I smirked as vegeta could no longer hold back his tears and began to sob. I laughed and said "the mighty prince of all sayains has now been defeated by a mere shadow of himself how sad get out of my sight you weakling." He ran onto his ship and left as he still wept how pitiful Kakarot didn't deserve him. Deep down I started to scheme. My new plan was to rid this devices effects and train him but keep the two devices on standby and now if he ran away vegeta would take him back with open arms. I strap him down with no struggle from him. I took the effects away and waited again.

**2 hours later**

He woke and began to struggle I was back to square 1 or was I?


	4. Chapter 4

**majin vegeta pov**

"what the hell did you do to me I just want o go back to vegeta," goku wailed. "vegeta hates you now you know," I calmly state. "your lying" you exclaim. I turn on my video phone and let you talk in vain. "vegeta my love please I need you please come for me,"you say not knowing the consequence. "oh now you love you ungrateful bastard don't even try to return because you didn't care when I came so stop bothering me you WHORE!" that bastard exclaims as I try to contain my anger. The plan worked vegeta's pissed and my warrior is all mine to take and this time he will except me. Kakarot is on the floor crying I walk over and hug him. He didn't resist me and leaned into my touch that bastard did this to him after this I will kill him for hurting my warrior. "I don't what did I do wrong," kakarot sobbed. "you did nothing wrong it's just that you have a habit of choosing the wrong person to love but no matter what you can always talk to me," I said kindly this made my warrior smile. "thanks a least someone cares even if it is you," you reply I know you give people second chance is and right now you gave me mine.

**goku's pov**

over the span of about 6 to 7 weeks I started to like majin vegeta. If something bad happened he would listen and not judge, if I messed up he would forgive me, and if it made a mess he would clean it up. I had to admit if i said this 2 months ago I wouldn't have believed it but I'm in love with majin vegeta. I decided that today I would tell him my feelings after his meeting.

**majin vegeta pov**

These people are stupid they can't settle an argument to save their lives. The royals of many planets gathered for meetings. My plan now was to sit and kill those who say something stupid and make the survives agree and willingly give me their planets before I killed them. One suggested giving me half of his planet. He didn't live very long. The other suggested three quarters of it. Most of them died and the rest knew what I wanted and gave it to me thinking they would live I walked out leaving none of them alive. I walked on my spaceship to see my warrior with a look concern on his face. "majin vegeta I have to tell you something," he said. "what is it my warrior,"I said using is nickname even though we aren't together. "I love you," he replied to my shock. I wasted no time pulling him into a kiss. He responded I've been waiting for this to happen and now it has. "my warrior I'm so happy," I thought. I pushed him onto the bed and pulled off his clothes. Those nipples are still the source of my fantasias. I taste them and they still haven't lost their taste. You moan I began to get excited at the fact that I was making you moan. Once again I skip to my prize your erection. I pull off the rest of our clothes and begin to shove one finger into your entrance. You throw your head back and moan. "majin hah... take me," you pant. I stop how could you remember that nickname. I ignore it for now as I continue preparing you and positioned myself and slowly enter you. We moan until we climax was nearing. " ka..karot I'm cumming!" I exclaim. " me too," you reply. "KAKAROT!" I yell as I came. "MAJIN VEGETA," you yell making me freeze you yelled my name when you climaxed I was shocked and ecstatic at the same time it was so confusing. I pull the covers over us as you cuddle next to me your warm embrace inviting. I remember that bastard not wanting you to show you affection in public of be to clingy like you are now. I am nothing like him I welcome this and we will tell the universe of our love.

**the next day**

Yes it was only yesterday that kakarot pronounced his love for me. I check every planet that we now owned and was pleased but the next three targets would make my love upset. It was earth then planet yardrat and finally planet namic. "my love I must go now," I said to him. "can I come along?" you ask. "yes but only if you don't try to stop me,"I reply and he only nods he would have been angry if he hadn't loved me or that bastard was in his life. We landed and the humans became frightened. Not even ten minutes later the fucking Z gang arrives. ME and my love emerge and they let their guard down as they saw kakarot. They even took their wives with them foolish vegeta looked sad yet he also felt pissed. They don't know do they he never told them. The bald one is the fist to walk up to kakarot and ignore me. "so goku you were undercover the whole time and now this guys on our side cool," he stupidly said they all jump to idiotic conclusions."we were almost starting to believe vegeta's crazy story,"he said as I smirked they didn't believe him this was perfect they won't know what hit them. I already decided who I would keep alive bulma would be the best stress reliever for my crew while she witnesses what I did to her friend, Vegeta and krillian would witness as well, their sons gohan, goten and trunks would be my soldiers and finally dende and piccolo for the dragonballs. The others had no uses so they would all burn. I will use the planet later no use in wasting it. I whisper my plan into my warrior's ear and he nods those fools didn't notice it though. I rested in capsule sorp while my love sleeps in another room with that bastard. I saw it in his eye vegeta believed he was undercover so gullible.

**In vegeta's room goku's pov**

In the room me and vegeta lay in the same bed I tried to soot as far away from him as possible. He only scooted closer to me. He draped his arm around me and whispered "I've missed you kakarot would you like your prince inside you once more my beautiful warrior." "no I don't want that at all and please stop calling me that,"I whispered back."what the hell happened to you kakarot you won't let me touch you won't talk to me anymore and now I can't call you by your nickname we're married kakarot we almost became mates that bastard took you away," vegeta annoyingly ranted. I had to go along with my majin's plan so I had to stall vegeta unfortunately so I kissed him and apologized. "I'm sorry my love lets just go to sleep," I calmly state. I sleep uncomfortably in his arms. I pretended to sleep until I heard the floor creak that was he signal I pick up vegeta lightly, put him on the ship and tie him up. I help my majin do the same to the was almost morning and I pretended to tie myself up too. When morning came the rest came looking for answers. All the captives woke up and were surprised. When the z gang came and saw they were destroyed. They were shocked vegeta stayed close to me and when majin walked closer to me he begged him not to hurt me.

**majin vegeta's pov**

The mighty price of sayains is begging me not to hurt my warrior. I walk over and untie kakarot everyone was surprised when he rose with a smirk and walked to my side. I pet my warriors cheek. Vegeta look betrayed serves him rightt he tried to reason with my warrior and so did the others but it didn't work


	5. Chapter 5

**majin vegeta **

**"goku how could you?" that bitch says trying to convince my warrior he did wrong. I look over and it's working I quickly pull kakarot out of the room. My warrior looks guilty he tears up and I kiss the tears away when they fall. "don't listen to them my warrior they will get what they deserve," i try to reassure him. "I why did I do this their my friends I'm mad at vegeta but I don't like revenge," he replies. "I'll make it up to you tonight," I say seductively as I walked away. I go back inside I need to convince them he's still good. "what do want," bulma 'cleverly' retorts. "I left kakarot in the hall he tried to stop my plan so I had my guards escort him,"I reply. In a flash everybody's faces light up even vegeta's. I smirk on the inside at their guilelessness. I walk letting my guards take everyone to their rooms. I walk into our bedroom and smirked when I saw vegeta squirming on the bed. "well well well the ouji what a suprise your just in time to see my warrior again,"I slyly said. "don't call him that you prick and he's MINE!"that bastard exclaimed. I seductively rub my hand on his chest and he swallows hard. "wwhat are you going to do to me?" he timidly asks. "to you nothing but to someone else naughty things and you get to watch," i reply. kakarot walked in and I smirked I hugged kakarot and kissed him passionately. This made vegeta jealous so he jumped off the bed only to be ki restrained to the wall. They continued to kiss as I pushed my warrior onto the bed. I began to take my warrior's shirt off and repeated the actions to his nipples he moaned making me instantly hard. Vegeta tried to look away but the ki restraints he watched as his love submitted to his evil side and reality washed over him. He felt betrayed but deep was planning to get goku back later. I can read him like in open book. Such a stupid species made him weak. **


	6. Chapter 6

**majin vegeta **

I began to redress as vegeta sobs just like I said pathetic. The ship begins to land as I check on the crew they seemed to be refreshed after using that bitch. I stand at the entrance of the ship and take in all the scenery. I fetch my warrior and walk through the first planet. I smirk the natives quiver in far as we walk through. This planet is rich in resources and yet have never had a war before. I walk in to the castle that was heavily guarded yet that did not stop me. The guards were terrified as well I am the new terror of the universe. I sit in on the throne as my warrior sits next to me. I could get used to this ruling the universe with an iron fist. Everyone shaking before me as me and my love stroll by. Those binds I used wouldn't hold loge vegeta would've escaped by now with the others except bulma who honestly is enjoying her role often coming willingly back for more. When they did I will kill all of them except vegeta and the namic my plans with them are far greater.

**vegeta**

My love it can't be true you can't love him. Maybe...you only love him because he looks like me. Yes that's it. I stop sobbing as I struggled easily freeing myself. I leave the room and untie the others we walked towards the castle and charged to the throne room. There I saw you with him. The humans never stood a chance as he blasted them to our horror your friends fell. As for the namics piccolo was killed and dende was tied and gagged. I learned to use their names when we first married. I was tied as well. That phony went up to me and kissed me on the mouth, passionately. I was shocked and he pulled away smirking. "vegeta you don't like to kiss well my warrior seems to like it," you crudely said, "you just don't learn vegeta take him away." I was dragged away from you. I struggled against the ki binds but to no avail. I was thrown in a cell thoughts envelop me. That night I was not given food as a punishment ,but that night you visited me my love giving me a plate of food. "here," you say pushing the food towards me. "kakarot why do you hate?" I ask. "you told me I was a whore," he replied. "I only said that because you told me you didn't love me any more," I countered. "I never said that I waited for you to save me but when I was given the chance to call you got pissed off for no reason," he argued. "wait I knew it was you but if you don't remember than..than it was him," I said. We both stand in shock.

**omg goku found out. I'm sorry it was short but I'm trying to update all my stories before I fall asleep. I still need to figure out who should goku end up with vegeta or majin vegeta. you guys should look at my sucky video youtube it has 5 views right now well rate ,comment maybe subscribe (I highly doubt it). As for this sight pm, comment, favorite and subscribe. **


End file.
